


Bright Pink Hair

by Noah Fitzgerald (zistysfosgerald)



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Pink hair, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/Noah%20Fitzgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey accidentally dyes her hair bright pink, and Noah loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Pink Hair

Noah saw her coming down the hallway as everyone started to laugh. His best friend had somehow managed to dye her hair pink. He honestly loved it, and thought it looked amazing on her. But other people thought it was an excuse to laugh at her.

"Stop staring, Noah." Audrey blushed, but that just made Noah smile widely.

"I love it, actually." Noah admitted, and that shocked Audrey.

"Wait -- you actually like it?" Audrey asked, obviously shocked by his statement.

"Of course! It looks good on you," Noah smiled, putting his arm around her before continuing. "just don't listen to other people, they're assholes."

The two walked to class as fast as they could. Mr. Branson wasn't going to cut them some slack if they were late again. He didn't like the two of them all that much, especially since Audrey "Stole" Brooke from him. But she didn't, she just helped her (former best) friend, Emma. Emma and Brooke have been dating for three months now, and that was why Mr. Branson hated both Audrey and Noah.

“I wonder what Branson is going to say.” Audrey giggled, and Noah joined in as they walked into the classroom.

“He'll probably say some smart ass comment like he normally does with us.” Noah said before rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, but I'm just glad that you like it.”


End file.
